


Date, Interrupted

by helsinkibaby



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Katsumoto has been looking forward to tonight.
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Gordon Katsumoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: 1 Million Words' Weekend Challenge





	Date, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> For the Valentines Weekend challenge, prompt (song) “Kiss”

Katsumoto has been looking forward to tonight for a while now. His first date - hopefully - with Noelani and he hasn’t taken any chances. He booked a table at a restaurant he knows she likes (thank you Higgins), one that’s nice but not too over the top. His best suit, one that would never be worn to work, comes out of the closet, and he buys a new shirt to go with it. He picks her up at her house in his just washed car and he brings her flowers - proper, bought-in-a-florist flowers, not something he grabbed at a gas station on the way, and he is neither one minute early nor one minute later. 

Her smile when she opens the door makes all his effort worthwhile. 

She buries her face in the flowers, invites him inside while she puts them in water and he tries very hard not to check her out as she walks away from him. He’s not very successful. She’s wearing a strappy dress, something colourful with flowers printed on it, that nips in at her waist and skims her knees, swishing as she walks, her heels raising her up a couple of inches. Her hair is left loose, falling around her shoulders in gentle waves that make his fingers itch to run through it and when she looks up at him as she arranges the flowers, her lips curling in a smile as their eyes meet, he gets a very good feeling about this date. 

Which turns out to be dead on the money because for a first date, this one is pretty much perfect. He hadn’t been worried about running out of conversation - they’re friends as well as colleagues and if all else fails, he’s got a solid bank of Magnum stories to fall back on and he’s pretty sure she has at least as many of her own - but they converse the whole night and he can’t remember the last time he smiled this much. 

At least until they’re perusing the dessert menu and his phone starts to ring. 

He considers leaving it. He really does. If it’s work, and it probably is even though he’s not on call, then he’s going to have to make his excuses and there are myriad reasons why that’s not appealing. 

But then the little sparkly purse in the middle of the table starts to vibrate and they both look down at it. 

Noelani’s eyes meet his. “That can’t be good.” 

“No.” He pulls out his phone at the same time as she’s reaching for her purse and he can’t hear what she’s saying because he’s listening to his own call, but when he hangs up, she’s finishing up too and he says, “Dead body in Kailua.” 

“Unidentified female, mid twenties,” she says and yep, that’s his crime scene too. He signals to the waiter as she slides her phone back into the tiny purse, her lips drawn into a regretful pout. “And we were having such a nice time.” 

“There I was worried you’d staged a rescue call,” he quips and she laughs. 

“Never,” she says and he decides to take that as a good sign. 

He stands first, pulls out her chair and gets a beaming smile for his trouble. His hand finds the small of her back as they make their way towards the door, lingers there as he waits for the maitre d’ to take his payment. He opens the car door for her and when he slides in beside her, he looks her up and down which, honestly, is not a hardship. 

“How are we doing this?” She tilts her head, obviously confused and he continues, “Should I drop you at the ME’s office, or do you want to come to Kailua with me now?” 

Her eyes narrow as she considers, finally deciding, “You’d better drop me home. I’ll take my car to the office, do a quick change there, grab my stuff and head out.” 

“You sure?” 

He’s already driving and she nods. “I’ll need my car to get home anyway.” 

“I’d pick you up.” He means it but when the words leave his lips he realises he can’t make that promise, not when he doesn’t know what he’s walking in to. That’s one lesson he’s learned from the demise of his marriage but when he glances at Noelani, unlike his ex-wife, she’s smiling. 

“Thanks, but neither of us know what kind of timeline we’re looking at.” Her hand reaches out, settles lightly on his knee. He feels the touch all the way down to his bones, feels like he’s some kind of giddy teenager when he closes his hand over hers, lacing their fingers together. “Although, whenever this does wrap up, I’d like to try to get that dessert.” His head turns sharply towards her and she evidently realised how that sounded the moment the words left her lips because her eyes are closed and as he watches, she covers her face with her free hand. “I didn’t mean it like that...” 

He laughs as he returns his eyes to the road, squeezes her fingers. “For the record,” he says, “me too.” 

This time of night, it’s a short enough journey back to her place, which is good in one way, because they both have a crime scene to get to. On the other hand though, he really doesn’t want the night to end. When he parks the car outside her house, when her fingers tighten on his, he gets the idea that she might just feel the same way. 

She unclicks her seatbelt first, takes a deep breath. “I had a really nice time tonight,” she tells him, her gaze dropping to their still joined hands. 

“Yeah,” he says, shifting in his seat, his left hand moving under her chin, tilting her face up to him. He’s leaning in and it dimly registers with him that she is too, but then the distance closes and he’s not thinking about anything except the whisper of her breath against his, the slide of his lips across hers, the trace of his tongue against the seam of her lips, the soft gasp she lets out as her mouth opens against his. Her fingers in the hair at the base of his skull make him shiver, the way he nips at her bottom lip as he draws back makes her moan and they’re both breathing hard as they rest their foreheads together. 

Noelani is the first one to recover. “I should go.” Her voice sounds shaky, wrecked, her pupils are blown wide and Katsumoto would bet every penny of his salary that it has nothing to do with the dim light. 

He nods, but he kisses her again, more briefly this time, just enough that it still leaves him wanting more and he curses the bad timing that’s seen them pulled away from their date. “Call me later?” are his last words to her and she nods, heads to her car on legs that Katsumoto is highly satisfied to notice look none too steady. 

He stays parked until she’s safely in her car, then he heads to Kailua. He beats her there, has already talked to tell uniforms and one witness when he looks around and sees her kneeling beside the body, wearing her ME’s overalls, her hair pulled back in a perfectly serviceable but slightly messy ponytail. 

He watches her for a moment before he goes over, still thinks she looks gorgeous and that’s when he knows, in a way that he hasn’t already figured out, that he has it bad. 

But when she looks up at him and smiles a quick smile, he thinks he’s not the only one.


End file.
